CD d'ambiance
by Numphea
Summary: Ou quels peuvent être les effets d'un simple CD sur certains membres de l'expédition. Slash ShepLorne et Ship CadBeckett


**Auteur :** Numphea

**Titre :** CD d'ambiance

**Rating : **T parce que même si j'écris toujours pas de lemon (peut-être que ça viendra un jour) c'est un peu plus poussé que ce que j'ai pu écrire avant.

**Parings : **Beckett/Cadman et Sheppard/Lorne

**Warning :** Cet OS, comme presque tout ce que j'écris d'ailleurs, parle en partie de slash. Aussi, homophobes et autres étroits d'esprits vous pouvez vous en aller, ceci n'est pas pour vous. Maintenant si vous restez, vous êtes prévenus.

**Note :** N'ayant pas d'idée pour écrire un ShepLorne j'ai été demandé un thème à mon frère (sans lui dire pour quoi c'était, je ne suis pas folle !). Il m'a donné le thème suivant : Disque. J'ai pas cherché à comprendre et je m'y suis mise, voilà ce que ça a donné.

**Disclamer :** Stargate Atlantis ne m'appartient pas donc, forcément, les personnages non plus, dommage ! Le thème de cet OS n'est pas de moi non plus mais de mon frère. Il me reste que l'histoire en fait.

Maintenant que j'ai fini de blablater, on peut passer à ce qui vous intéresse !

* * *

**CD d'ambiance.**

Voilà maintenant deux heures que le docteur en chef, Carson Beckett, recherchait activement son CD perdu.

Il était pourtant sûr de l'avoir mis dans le troisième tiroir de son bureau à l'infirmerie – le seul qui fermait à clé – seulement, voilà, maintenant qu'il en avait expressément besoin, il lui était impossible de mettre la main dessus.

C'était sûr, Laura allait le tuer.

Elle adorait ce CD. Elle lui avait même confié que l'ambiance donnée par les musiques gravées sur le disque lui faisait toujours un effet aphrodisiaque au point de vouloir lui sauter dessus à peine les premières notes s'élevaient.

Et pour cette soirée de Saint Valentin, il avait vraiment besoin de cette ambiance et, donc, de ce CD introuvable.

Bon ! Eh bien il allait devoir faire sans car s'il arrivait en retard au rendez-vous, il était sûr de s'en souvenir longtemps, Laura était plutôt du genre rancunier.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_A quelques mètres de là, dans les quartiers du Lieutenant Colonel Sheppard._

Les premières notes du CD que John venait de mettre eurent tout juste le temps de retentir que la bouche du colonel fut envahie par une autre impérieuse qui l'entraîna dans un baiser langoureux et passionné.

John avait à peine le temps de reprendre son souffle mais, loin de s'en plaindre, il appréciait les baisers autant que les deux mains qui venaient de se faufiler sous son T-shirt.

Le vêtement fut d'ailleurs rapidement expédié au sol tandis que la bouche dévoreuse lâcha ses lèvres pour mieux migrer vers un des ses tétons déjà durcis par le désir.

La langue aguicheuse sur son téton devenu hypersensible lui fit pousser nombre de soupirs et gémissements, laissant aussi parfois échapper le prénom de son amour d'une voix devenue rauque et presque tremblante.

- Evan.

Comme si ce simple nom était un déclencheur à lui tout seul, le major Lorne se fit encore plus entreprenant, donnant à John l'impression que son amant avait bien plus que deux mains et une bouche.

Evan, d'habitude si raisonnable, semblait avoir muselé sa conscience pour ne plus laisser s'exprimer que la voix de son désir dès que les premières notes du CD s'étaient faites entendre et, ce, au plus grand plaisir du colonel Sheppard.

C'était tout de même étrange l'effet que les musiques sur ce disque pouvaient avoir. Quoique John comprenait mieux pourquoi Carson planquait ce CD dans son bureau. Si cet objet avait le même effet sur le lieutenant Cadman qu'il en avait sur Evan, il n'osait pas imaginer les soirées entre le médecin et la militaire.

Bien qu'en réalité, il n'était plus capable d'imaginer grand chose, son cerveau s'était déconnecté au moment où son amant avait descendu sa main jusqu'à la source de son plaisir.

Sa dernière pensée cohérente fut qu'il devrait remercier Carson quand il lui rendrait son CD, avant de ne plus être que gémissements et soupirs de plaisirs.

**FIN**.

* * *

Ça y est, fini !

Je sais, c'est court (et sans doute un peu frustrant aussi. Je suis sadique, moi, quand je m'y mets) mais j'espère que la qualité compensera la quantité *yeux de chien battu pleins d'espoir*

Donnez-moi votre avis, les critiques sont toujours bonnes à prendre, je suis loin d'être parfaite.

A plus !

_Numphea_.


End file.
